Forever and Always
by sparklesnatcher
Summary: Santana is jealous of Artie and Brittany's relationship. She isn't sure if she should tell Brittany what she feels.


Santana Lopez was jealous. How the heck was it possible for everyone else to have a steady relationship but her? She was smokin'hot, she had all the jocks falling for her, all the losers, all the nerds; everyone. But it seemed none of them was actually made for her.

She was on her usual back seat at Glee Club, crossed legs and catching glimpses of every single couple on the classroom. She crossed her arms and directed her eyes to a specific couple, Artie and Brittany. Santana didn't liked the fact Brittany was dating someone else. Well someone that wasn't her. She knew she felt something for Brittany the first day they've met, even though this was a long time ago when they weren't even on high school. She was the best best friend someone could have. That's why she cared so much about her. And seeing her cuddling and being all gooey with Artie wasn't a nice picture for her. Sometimes her jealousy went too high she daydreamed about throwing Artie somewhere else. Why was Brittany dating Artie anyways? Even though it broke Santana's heart, she knew Brittany was happy, and seeing Brittany happy made her happy. Only this time it didn't felt so well. She felt oddly alone and forgotten.

entered the room and everyone stopped what they were doing so they could hear their new assignment. Apparently, this week assignment was duets, once again. Last time, she performed with Mercedes, but she didn't felt like singing with her again. By the time she thought of a possible song, everyone else had their duet partner except from her.

"Santana, with who are you going to perform?" said a very bubbly Quinn. Santana raised her head so she could see Quinn. "Uh, I don't know. I guess this time I will have to do vocal masturbation or something…" She shrugged. Quinn frowned "A duet by yourself? But why? What about Brittany?"

Santana glanced towards Brittany's direction. Brittany was sitting in Artie's lap; it looked like they were having a very private conversation. She quickly returned her gaze to Quinn. "She's with Artie" Santana said roughly. "No, she's not" Quinn said. Santana frowned, confused. "What do you mean?" Quinn laughed a bit and looked at Santana with astonishment "Where have you been the whole class, Santana?" she laughed again. "Artie is doing his duet with Mercedes".

Santana looked towards Brittany's direction once again. Brittany wasn't in Artie's lap anymore; actually, she wasn't even there anymore. "What are you looking for, San?" Santana turned her gaze to where the voice came from. Brittany was now next to Quinn waiting for her question to be answered.

Santana was caught off guard, she tried to look normal. "Nothing really" she shrugged. "Just admiring how hot Puckerman is" she faked a smile. Brittany had her confused look on. This just happened when she was thinking really hard on something. She shook her head and said "So what song are we doing?" Quinn smiled at Santana and mouthed _"Told ya"; _she stood up and went to sit next to Sam.

Brittany took Quinn's seat and crossed her legs like Santana. "I don't know, what do you want to sing?" Santana was trying to act normal; she could almost hear her heart ripping off her chest. Brittany shrugged. "I thought you already had a song on mind" Brittany started playing with the sleeves of her cheerio skirt. Santana looked at her "Not really…" Brittany glanced up with a confused expression. "San, are you okay?" She stopped playing with her skirt and rested a hand on Santana's leg. "Yes, why?" Her voice cracked as she lied. She was actually feeling really nervous, and she didn't know why. She knew she was jealous but why interacting with Brittany was so hard and painful right now?

Brittany stood up from the chair and crouched so she could see Santana face to face. "San, something is wrong…I know it". Brittany's face showed worrying and sadness. She didn't like seeing Brittany like that. Brittany took Santana's left hand. "Come on. We have to talk"

Without saying a single word Santana stood up and both girls left the choir room. They walked silently through the hallways until they got into an empty classroom. Brittany closed the door and turned so she could see Santana.

Santana was worried and nervous, why had she come into this place with Brittany? It only made it worse. Brittany made her sit on a chair. "Tell me what's wrong, San". Santana looked at Brittany; she didn't know what to say… "Nothing is wrong Britt, why are we even here?" She gestured the place, trying to look nonchalant. Brittany's eyes became blurry, tears were about to flow on her pink cheeks. "Why are you lying to me, San?"

Santana couldn't bear seeing Brittany cry; she quickly went towards the girl and passed her thumb over Brittany's cheek to clear her tears. "I…I…" Santana was about to say she wasn't lying to Brittany but that wasn't true. "…am I really that obvious?" Santana mumbled. Brittany nodded a few times "Yes, I can tell when you're lying, San" she managed to say. Santana looked down. She had to tell Brittany. "Britt…" She looked at Brittany and took her hands "…don't get me wrong or anything, but I…I… don't like when you are with Artie…" She looked down. "…it makes me jealous".

There was a huge silent pause; Santana looked up worried that she might have hurt Brittany's feelings. But, she realized Brittany was there, normal. She was actually smiling. "Britt?" Brittany smiled more than ever "I knew you were jealous". She giggled and squeezed Santana's hands and continued "I know you love me San. You should know I love you too" She smiled.

Santana frowned, she didn't understand. "But … it's not that kind of love, Britt" she confessed. Brittany looked at Santana as if she just said a very funny thing. "It is that kind of love, San. This love we have is more than Artie and I will ever have. I truly love you, San". Santana had to breathe various times before speaking; she could feel an itch in her throat. "More than Artie and you will ever have? But then…why are you dating him?" Brittany laughed. "He is cute and all, but I've realized our relationship isn't as good as ours." She shrugged "We are end game".

Santana couldn't believe Brittany was saying all of this. "Do you mean you broke up? Why?" Santana was shocked. Brittany just shuffled in her seat "It was meant to be like that" Brittany shrugged. "But San, really, we have known each other for centuries now. Our love is stronger. I love you and I hate seeing you all alone and sad without me". Santana raised her head and smiled. "I love you too, Britt" Santana leaned over Brittany and kissed her. This was the bond that was meant to be. She knew they both could take care of each other and no matter what happened they would still be together, forever and always.


End file.
